Vampire Training
by AnotherAnonymousFool
Summary: Sequel to Memory Boxes. EXTREMELY FLUFFY :3 Princess Bubblegum has to learn what it means to be a vampire, but will she find it hard to concentrate as her mentor is also her girlfriend? (I am BAD at summaries okay, please read:3) (Bubbleine)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, here's the lovely fluffy sequel to Memory Boxes. It's not totally necessary to read the other story first but it's recommended. Enjoy reading c:**

"So, lesson one." Marceline smiled, as she floated off of her bed in her father's castle.

Marceline was starting to feel at home in the Nightosphere, but she could tell Princess Bubblegum wanted to get back to Ooo.

"I'm gonna teach you how to...fly."

"How do I do that?" Bubblegum cocked her head in confusion.

"It's hard to explain..." Marceline sighed.

"That doesn't help me." The princess rolled her eyes.

"Okay okay." Marceline stood on the floor, gesturing to her body. "You just kinda-"

She floated up and threw her hands out, showing how easy it was. "You just jump I guess, you need to try it really."

Princess Bubblegum nodded and climbed off the bed, steadying herself on her feet.

Marceline floated behind her girlfriend and placed her hands on the princess's waist.

"I'll help you the first time." She smiled, resting her head on Bubblegum's shoulder, who nodded again.

Marceline stopped floating and tightened her grip on her girlfriend.

"You ready?"

"Yeah...I hope." Princess Bubblegum gulped nervously.

"3...2...1...jump." Marceline began to float and kept her grip on the princess.

"Am I doing it?" Bubblegum had closed her eyes in fear.

"See for yourself." Marceline said, slowly removing her hands from Princess Bubblegum.

Bubblegum opened her eyes slowly, kicking out in the air randomly when she saw she was floating.

Marceline laughed softly and moved to the front of the princess, holding her arms down. "You're fine, baby." The dark haired girl smiled.

"How do I...move?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"Push yourself forward, just like walking...but staying still..."

Bubblegum looked confused.

Marceline laughed again and repositioned her hands on Princess Bubblegum's waist, pulling her forward, taking her hands off as the princess floated a little way on her own.

"Good." Marceline smiled, and floated over to the other side of the room. "Now float to me."

Princess Bubblegum nodded and floated slowly over to Marceline, who wrapped her long arms around the princess.

"See, you're getting it." Marceline smiled again, before dashing back across the room. "Now faster."

Bubblegum rolled her eyes and floated slightly faster across the room, almost meeting Marceline before she dashed across the room yet again.

"Not fast enough." she smirked.

"Marcy..."

"Come on, you've gotta learn, baby." The dark haired girl moved across the room again, floating over the bed.

Marceline held her arms out. "One last time, come on."

Bubblegum moved across the room quickly, suprising even herself at her speed, crashing into Marceline and knocking her into the wall.

Marceline slid down the wall and landed on the floor.

"Marcy!" Princess Bubblegum managed to land herself on the floor and knelt down to see if her girlfriend was okay. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. My Glob you're gonna be fast, when you're a stable flyer." Marceline was shocked. "I'll teach you to control it when we get back."

"Afraid of a little competition?" Bubblegum smirked.

"You wish, baby." Marceline laughed. "Let's get you back home."

* * *

"I'm still not comfortable with floating long distance but I think I'm getting it." Princess Bubblegum smiled as they arrived back at Marceline's lair.

"You'll get used to it." Marceline shrugged. "It's becoming obvious what kind of vampire you are though."

"What do you mean?" Princess Bubblegum sat down on the sofa.

Marceline sat next to her, putting her legs over her girlfriend's lap. "There's three kinds of vampire."

"Okay." Bubblegum nodded. "What one am I?"

"You're the sneaky one, the one that dashes between the shadows and sneaks up on their prey silently, like the wind, you're there, you...do the job then you're gone as quickly and as quietly as you arrive. It's the second most dangerous form of vampire."

"What's the most dangerous?"

"All in good time Bonnie." Marceline laughed. "The least dangerous is the fighter. Don't get me wrong, they'll still destroy a mortal no problem, but you can kinda see them coming. They come storming in, leave a messy bite and run away, destroying everything in their path."

Princess Bubblegum knew that Marceline wasn't one of those vampires, and she was confident she wasn't a sneaky vampire. She was terrified as to what was coming next.

Marceline smirked. "Then...there's the last kind. The..." She paused, trying to find the right words. "Well, we're the charmers I guess. We don't need to sneak up on our victims or hurt our victims. Our victims let us in. We have this...charisma that victims find irresistible."

Bubblegum gulped. "I can see that. Doesn't that technically make me a victim?"

"No, you're different. When we try to charm our victims, we're in control. With you, I'm not in control, if anything, I'm under _your_ spell."

The princess blushed. "That's sweet Marcy."

"And I couldn't control it." Marceline shrugged, leaning in and kissing Bubblegum once.

"So, what's next?" Princess Bubblegum was eager to get control of her new found skill.

"Eating." Marceline stated. "It's the most important thing, you've gotta learn that sucking blood is not an option."

Bubblegum nodded.

The dark haired girl stood up and walked to the kitchen, returning with a bowl of various red coloured foods.

"You can still eat normal food, but it won't satisfy you as much. But I found at a young age that red satisfies almost as much as blood, think you can try some without getting stuck again?" she chuckled.

Princess Bubblegum scoffed and took another apple from the bowl, sinking her fangs into it and sucking it until it went grey. She pulled her fangs out successfully and threw the apple behind her, watching it bounce off the wall.

"Smooth." Marceline smirked.

"Marcy, tell me some more about vampires." Bubblegum traced a pattern on Marceline's leg with her fingers.

"Why? It's not particularly interesting." Marceline shrugged.

"I don't mind...I like it when you talk about stuff you know a lot about, stuff that you're passionate about." Princess Bubblegum smiled.

Marceline blushed. "W-when do you want me to start?"

"Start at the beginning."

* * *

"Then...after the Mushroom War, vampires just got...kinda rare. A lot of us died in the war. I fought myself, but not in any of the big battles that people would remember. There were battles all the time, I had to fight just to get food. After the war, I couldn't stay in the treehouse anymore, so...I began travelling. After I came back and met Finn and Jake...well, that's when I met you and you know that story." Marceline had been talking for hours, Princess Bubblegum barely saying a word.

The princess had moved up to sit on Marceline's lap about an hour previous and her arms were locked around her girlfriend's neck while she rested her head on the dark haired girl's chest.

"That was beautiful, Marcy." she smiled.

"What was? It was just a story..." Marceline couldn't stop herself from blushing slightly again.

"Just..." Bubblegum looked up, tracing Marceline's jaw line with her hand. "You."

"I love you, baby." Marceline kissed the princess deeply.

Princess Bubblegum cupped Marceline's face and pulled away slowly, yawning quietly. "I'm so tired." she dropped her head onto her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Bonnie, you've been asleep for like twenty four hours." Marceline was confused, although she was tired aswell.

"But it wasn't a proper sleep." Bubblegum nuzzled her head into Marceline.

"Okay." Marceline yawned. "We'll do some more training tomorrow."

Marceline picked up her girlfriend and floated with her upstairs to bed, she placed the princess on the bed and slotted herself in behind her, pulling the duvet over them both.

"Marcy?"

"Hm?" Marceline propped herself up, leaning over the princess.

"I was just thinking. We can be like this...well, forever." Bubblegum smiled.

"I know, baby." Marceline laid back down and kissed the back of Princess Bubblegum's neck. "I can keep you forever."

**A/N: Yes it is all going to be this fluffy yay:3**


	2. Chapter 2

Marceline woke up the next morning to find her girlfriend wasn't asleep beside her.

"Bonnie?" she asked, sitting up and scanning the room.

Princess Bubblegum had disappeared.

In any normal situation, Marceline wouldn't have worried. But Bubblegum was a new vampire and there were so many dangers she could run in to.

Marceline pulled on her favourite button up shirt and black jeans, not caring what she looked like as she floated downstairs.

The front door was open and sunlight was beaming through.

"Bonnie!" Marceline yelled, feeling guilty for not telling her that the sunlight burns.

She dashed back upstairs and grabbed a large jacket, pulling the hood over her head and floated outside.

Princess Bubblegum was just outside the cave, hunched up in a ball on the floor.

"Bonnie, what are you doing out here?!" Marceline placed her arms protectively over the princess.

"I wanted to talk a walk...get some fresh air but now...everything burns!" Bubblegum couldn't look up for fear of being burned again.

"The sunlight does that to us, Bonnie." Marceline then realised she had forgotten to bring something out to protect the princess.

"Here." The dark haired girl pulled off her jacket and draped it over Bubblegum, trying to ignore how much the sun burned her.

Marceline pulled the hood over Princess Bubblegum's face and helped her up, facing away from the sun and placing her arm around her girlfriend while guiding her back into the darkness of the lair.

Princess Bubblegum kept the jacket on even when they were inside Marceline's house, but only then realised that Marceline had been unprotected.

"Oh my Glob, Marcy are you okay?!"

Marceline nodded, staying silent and closing her eyes tightly, her arm burning.

Bubblegum took Marceline's arm gently and ran her hand up and down it.

The burning stopped and Marceline opened her eyes to see that the bright red bumps that were usually on her skin after being burned had disappeared.

"Wha- What was that?" she asked.

"I discovered it last night...I can heal people, not much but...wait, can't all vampires do that?" The princess asked.

Marceline shook her head, confused.

Bubblegum smiled knowingly. "Check your back, baby."

The dark haired girl ran her hand up her own back, beneath her shirt and tilted her head as much as possible to try and see.

The deep claw wounds from Ash had completely disappeared.

"I- how- wh- yo- what?!" Marceline was completely dumbfounded.

Princess Bubblegum smiled and kissed Marceline on the cheek. "What am I learning today?"

"I-I was going to teach you how to fight."

"That sounds like fun, let's do it!"

* * *

"Okay." Marceline braced herself, "I want you to run at me as hard as you can and try and kick me...anywhere. Kicking is the simplest yet least expected thing for someone to do. Don't worry about hurting me, if I was an enemy you wouldn't worry so don't worry now."

Marceline had cleared her entire living room of furniture to make a training room for her and the princess, who was standing at the other side of the room, looking nervous.

"Come on." Marceline urged, gesturing the princess to get ready. "3...2...1...GO!"

Princess Bubblegum ran at Marceline as fast as she could, she felt herself slide across the floor and stick her leg out. She wasn't in control of her own actions but somehow she executed the move perfectly.

Marceline was as suprised as she was and in her disbelief she lost balance and crashed to the floor, landing next to Bubblegum.

"What the heck, Bonnie? That was amazing!" Marceline pushed herself up off the floor and sat next to her girlfriend, who was out of breath.

"Did I hurt you, Marcy?" Princess Bubblegum smirked.

"You wish. Next is dodging, you up for it?" Marceline stood up and dusted herself down.

"You know it." Bubblegum stood up and walked back over to her side of the room, Marceline walking in the opposite direction.

"This time," Marceline panted. "I'm going to to run at you. Your job is to float up at the last possible minute to avoid me running into you. Just stay calm and clear your head, you can do this."

Princess Bubblegum nodded and readied herself.

Marceline broke into a run and Bubblegum tried to get herself off the ground but got distracted when the dark haired girl burst out laughing halfway.

Bubblegum began to panic as Marceline neared, but she slowed down, still pinning her girlfriend against the wall, placing her hands on top of the princess's, which were flat against the wall.

"You were supposed to float." Marceline said, breathlessly.

Princess Bubblegum kicked herself off the ground, taking Marceline with her, still against the wall.

"That any better?" she smirked.

Marceline chuckled softly. "I think you might be a mixture of all three vampires."

"What makes you say that?"

"You're fast, you're a bad-ass fighter and...well, you're really showing your deadly side right now."

"Why?"

Marceline interlocked their fingers, glancing over at them and then back to her girlfriend. "Because you've got me right where you want me."

Princess Bubblegum giggled. "Oh, have I now?" She leaned forward and bit Marceline's lip softly, tugging on it lightly.

"You missed, baby." Marceline moved one hand to expose her neck.

"A-are you sure you trust me?" Bubblegum was concerned, what if she couldn't control herself?

Marceline nodded and moved her hand back to the wall, placing it on the princess's.

Princess Bubblegum moved in slowly and gently placed her lips on Marceline's neck, just over her previous bites.

Bubblegum had to close her eyes to concentrate on not biting Marceline as she began to kiss her girlfriend's neck slowly.

"You got it, baby." The dark haired girl smiled, running her hands down the princess's arms and to her waist.

Marceline slowly lowered them to the ground, eventually pulling her girlfriend off of her.

"Okay...I think you're ready to be back around people."

Bubblegum nodded. "Where are we going first then?"

"Back to Candy Kingdom. You haven't been home in days, people will be worried." Marceline smiled.

"Are we floating?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

Marceline nodded and floated upstairs, coming back with her hat. "Put the hood up on the jacket, we'll find some other stuff for you back at yours."

* * *

"Oh my Glob that was exhausting!" Princess Bubblegum flopped on her bed, glad to be home.

Marceline smirked. "Get used to it." She opened the princess's wardrobe and pulled out the memory box.

"Wanna add this memory?" the dark haired girl placed the box on the bed, pulling a piece of paper out of Bubblegum's desk.

"What do you mean?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

Marceline began to write on the paper. "Just try and find something you can go outside with. I'll be done in a few moments."

The princess nodded and spent a few minutes trying to find a suitable hat, she found one similar to Marceline's, only it was jet black.

"Marcy...I found one." Bubblegum pulled the hat onto her head, turning around to face her girlfriend.

"Looks good." Marceline smiled. "I'm done. Baby, I'm gonna sleep at mine tonight, I wanna see how you do on your own...but, I've got a way of knowing if you're in trouble and I'll come and check in later. I've just got some stuff to sort out at home."

"O-okay. I know it sounds stupid, but I'll miss you." Bubblegum sighed, walking over to Marceline and hugging her tightly.

"I'll miss you too, but it's only one night." Marceline buried her face in Princess Bubblegum's hair. "Read my note."

The dark haired girl floated out of the window, waving goodbye as she disappeared.

Princess Bubblegum was confused and read the note her girlfriend had left her.

_Bonnie,_

_You're gonna look back on this and remember these past few days. You're a vampire now. If I'm honest, I was sceptical about making this step with you but I don't regret it. The bite went perfectly. My father has expressed that he likes you and I have made a decision. I don't ever want to leave, and I'm so glad we've made this eternal. I would like you to meet my father, out of the Nightosphere. I'm inviting him to mine tonight and you are welcome round tomorrow to spend the day with him. He might also have some idea why you're so powerful. _

_Today marks the start of...well, forever really._

_Marceline._

Princess Bubblegum blushed and folded up the note, tucking in neatly in the memory box.

She was about to meet the most terrifying man she had ever heard of.


	3. Chapter 3

"You look ill your majesty." Peppermint Butler had pointed out for the 3rd time that evening.

"I'm just feeling a little under the weather, it's okay." Princess Bubblegum was beginning to get paranoid.

The butler sighed. "If you insist, your majesty. Will you require anything else this evening?"

"No, that will be all." Bubblegum sighed, going back to her notes.

She had been playing around in her lab, trying to take her mind off how lonely she was without Marceline.

The princess contemplated going to see her girlfriend, but she shook the idea out of her head yet again.

The worst thing would be to walk in on Marceline and her father and make a bad impression.

A bang was heard from the lab and Princess Bubblegum coughed.

The potion in her hand had exploded, leaving a bright blue smoke and a blue powder on the princess's face.

"Glob damn it." Bubblegum hadn't been concentrating and she knew why.

Princess Bubblegum slumped down in her chair and rested her head on her hands.

* * *

A giant red portal opened in Marceline's lair and Hunson stepped out, dressed smartly.

"Marceline!" he smiled.

"Hey, Dad." Marceline smiled, although she was still sad about not being with her girlfriend.

"I'm glad you invited me, where is she?"

Marceline's heart broke a little bit more. "I-I'm afraid she won't be joining us until tomorrow. It's easier if you settle in and then I introduce her...her mind is everywhere at the moment."

"I imagine you were the same. I know a lot of vampires that were. How is she coping?"

"Actually," Marceline began "I wanted to ask you about that. She's...got a few...extra powers."

Hunson nodded "As can be expected. A different kind of bite leads to different powers."

"She can...heal minor wounds, she's incredibly fast and is an incredible fighter, but she's not too good at floating."

Hunson smiled. "Once again Marceline, this stems from the love coming from the bite. She can heal the wounds through love and caring, the speed is natural to some, fighting is mostly for protection and well, why does she need to float for herself when you're a perfectly good flyer?"

Marceline blushed brightly. "I see. Well, this is home." She gestured to her home. "The sofa is yours, there's plenty of red stuff in the fridge and some...animals and stuff outside. The only thing I ask is that you don't eat any of my friends."

Her father laughed "I'll try Marcy."

* * *

Princess Bubblegum tossed and turned but she just couldn't sleep.

She sighed and checked the clock.

It was 2am.

Marceline always helped Bubblegum sleep when she had problems, the room just felt empty without her.

Princess Bubblegum had had enough, it was near enough the next morning anyway.

The princess pulled Marceline's jacket on and flew out of the window, being as silent as she could.

Bubblegum reached Marceline's door and pushed it open slowly, knowing her girlfriend never locked it.

She then paused for a moment to look at Mr. Abadeer, who was snoring loudly on the sofa.

Princess Bubblegum shook her head, smiling slightly and proceeded to float upstairs into Marceline's bedroom.

Marceline appeared to be asleep so the princess was careful as she slid into bed behind her girlfriend.

Bubblegum placed a hand on Marceline's waist and was suprised when the dark haired girl jumped, turning round quickly.

"Bonnie?" she asked, obviously tired.

"You didn't know I was here?"

Marceline shook her head. "You're getting better at this stealth thing."

"You don't mind me sneaking in? Only, I just...found it hard to sleep without you here." Princess Bubblegum blushed, hiding her face.

"I would've done the same thing in a few hours anyway." Marceline smirked, wrapping her arms around the princess and pulling her close.

"Won't your father disapprove of me sneaking in? Do I need to ask his permission to see his daughter?" Bubblegum joked.

"You're really turning into one of us." Marceline kissed Princess Bubblegum deeply, tracing a pattern on her girlfriend's back with her fingers.

The dark haired girl pulled away slowly and let the princess nuzzle her head into her neck.

"Goodnight Bonnie."

* * *

Princess Bubblegum woke up and smiled when she realised that Marceline was still in bed with her, even though the dark haired girl must've woken up hours ago.

"Hey." Bubblegum whispered, her voice weak from having only just woken up.

"Sleep well?" Marceline asked, running her hand up and down the princess's arm.

"Better." came the reply. "What's your dad gonna say when he sees me here?"

"Who knows?" Marceline chuckled. "There's only one way to find out."

Marceline floated downstairs first to greet her father, who was sitting on the sofa.

Princess Bubblegum followed behind her a few seconds later, earning her a confused look from her father.

"Was...she here before?" he asked.

Marceline shook her head. "She, um, had trouble sleeping, so she came by in the night."

"I understand." Hunson chuckled. "It's normal to have night terrors in the first few weeks of turning."

Princess Bubblegum hadn't had night terrors, but she was scared of them now.

Marceline picked up on this and rested a hand lightly on her back, out of her father's view.

"Bonnie, can I call you Bonnie?" Hunson began.

"Of course, sir." Princess Bubblegum nodded.

"Marceline has brought me here to help with your training. She's told me some interesting things about your powers."

"Really?"

"Has Marceline told you why you're more powerful?" Hunson asked.

Princess Bubblegum shook her head and noticed that Marceline began to blush.

"Dad, she doesn't need to hear it."

"I think she shou-"

"Okay fine, Bonnie...don't freak out or anything."

Bubblegum felt overwhelmed and unsure, the expression coming across in her face.

Hunson laughed and carried on. "Because of the love you shared with the attacker, the attacker being Marceline. Instead of resentment for the attacker, you feel great love, that has had a positive effect on your powers. Vampires like you have not existed since the Mushroom War. They were the first ones to be destroyed. They trusted too easily, that is something you will have to watch out for."

Princess Bubblegum nodded and grabbed Marceline's hand, who was trying to hide her face.

"Now." He rubbed his hands together and smiled.

"Who's up for some more training?"

**A.N: Sorry it's short :c**


	4. Chapter 4

_"We told you no talking!" The guard yelled at the figure chained to the wall, who was chanting._

_The figure chanted louder, a strange glow coming from his body._

_"I-I need backup!" The guard yelled again and two other guards drew their weapons, standing either side of him._

_The figure laughed evilly. "You can't stop me. No one can stop me!"_

_A bright light erupted from his body, blinding the guards, who had to cover their eyes._

_When they dropped their arms the figure stood free of the chains, ready to fight._

_The man morphed his arms into sharp ended claws and swooped at the guards._

_The guards managed to dodge the claws but they came back and sent them flying against the wall._

_The man panted slowly and morphed his claws back into arms._

_"Bonnibel Bubblegum...I'm coming for you." he breathed._

* * *

Princess Bubblegum came back into the living room after getting changed for training.

She was wearing a pair of Marceline's jeans and one of Marceline's shirt.

"You look more like me everyday." Marceline chuckled as Bubblegum entered the room.

"Well, I am wearing your clothes Marcy." The princess laughed.

"My dad's waiting further in the cave, he's got some stuff ready."

"Are you not coming?"

Marceline shook her head. "I'll be along in a little while. But, listen, let me know if he's too hard on you. He's quite a tough man when he wants to be."

"I'll be fine." Bubblegum smiled, leaning up and kissing Marceline before leaving the house to find Mr. Abadeer.

"Ah, Bonnie. I was hoping you wouldn't be long." Hunson appeared from the darkness.

"I was just getting changed, sir." The princess smiled.

"Call me Hunson." he smiled. "Now, Marcy tells me you're not the most confident flyer."

Bubblegum shook her head. "I'm not sure why."

"It doesn't matter why, we're going to fix that. Flying is a very important part of combat, it can get you out of trouble instantly and it can also help you execute killer blows to your enemy." Hunson smiled. "Can you simply float off the ground for a second?"

Princess Bubblegum tried to start floating but failed the first time. She bowed her head and concentrated, trying again and floating successfully.

Hunson nodded. "Your problem seems to be lack of concentration, who trained you to fly?"

"M-Marceline." Bubblegum replied, standing back on the floor.

He tutted and shook his head. "Because of that, flying will make you lose your concentration, your mind is flashing back to you learning and you're getting distracted by your infatuation for my daughter."

Princess Bubblegum blushed. "What do I do?"

"JUMP AND FLY!" He screamed, making his face shift.

Bubblegum screamed a little and floated off the ground instantly.

"Good." he smiled, walking around her. "Now...FLY OVER THERE!" He yelled again.

Princess Bubblegum shot to the other side of the cave.

Her heart was beating out of her chest, he was terrifying.

She then realised she had kicked off successfully. "Hey...I'm flying!" she laughed.

Bubblegum flew back over to Hunson who was smiling at her.

"Yes, you are. You can land again."

The princess had just touched the floor.

"NOW FLY AGAIN!"

She kicked off the first time and was floating.

"Now, you'll remember me."

"I won't be forgetting it in a hurry." She mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Marceline finished reading the letter she had been sent and sighed deeply.

Bubblegum was going to be in a lot of trouble very, very soon.

The dark haired girl heard yelling from outside and decided it was time to check how her girlfriend's training was going on.

Marceline stepped out just in time to see Princess Bubblegum fly towards her father, jump over his head and kick him from behind, sending him flying.

Hunson landed with a crash and pulled himself up, brushing himself down. "Well done, Bonnie."

"T-thank you." She panted.

"Ah, Marceline!" Her father spotted her and approached her.

"Marcy!" Princess Bubblegum flew over to her and threw her hands around her girlfriend's neck, pulling her into a hug and slowly landing on the ground.

"Hey, how's the training going?" Marceline aimed the question at Hunson, keeping Bubblegum in a tight hug.

"Good." He smiled before switching his face to one of concern. "Have you had any more letters?"

Marceline took one hand off her girlfriend to gesture to her father not to talk about it around Bubblegum.

She nodded quickly before pulling away from the princess. Hunson took the opportunity and dashed inside to read the new letter.

"You looked good out there, baby." Marceline smiled, pulling a few loose strands of hair from Princess Bubblegum's face.

"Thanks." Bubblegum smiled appreciatively. "It's hard though."

"Is he being too tough on you?"

"Yeah...but it's good I guess, it's helping. I can fly properly now, watch."

Princess Bubblegum kicked off and flew around her girlfriend, landing back in front of her.

Marceline laughed and placed a hand around the princess's waist, pulling her close. "How's your...fighting coming along?" she asked.

"Okay I guess, why?" Bubblegum felt a small tinge of worry go through her, shrugging it off almost instantly.

"No reason, just keep practicing, okay?" The dark haired girl buried her face in Princess Bubblegum's shoulder.

The princess stroked Marceline's back. "Is everything okay?"

Marceline sighed, there was no point lying.

"I-I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Princess Bubblegum pulled away from Marceline, worried.

"Come inside and I'll explain." Marceline began to walk back into the house when Bubblegum shot out an arm and pulled her back.

"Whatever it is" she began. "It'll be okay."

Marceline moved closer. "We don't know that. We simply don't know that everything's going to be okay this time."

Bubblegum grabbed Marceline and kissed her deeply, feeling her girlfriend relax into the kiss and wrap her long arms around her.

"I love you." The princess whispered, keeping her hands firmly on the dark haired girl's face. "a-and we're gonna make it okay. Me and you...we were strong enough before but now we're unstoppable now. Because what I'm bad at is what you're the best at, and what you're bad at is my strong point and we can do anything, baby. Anything."

"Come with me." Marceline sighed, grabbing Bubblegum's hand and pulling her inside.

* * *

Hunson looked up from the letter he was reading when he noticed the girls come back in the house.

"Marceline, we can't ignore this any longer, we need to start preparing." He warned.

"I know." Marceline nodded. "We can get Finn and Jake to help, and anyone else either of us can recruit, but it's going to have to be one of us three or Simon that completes the task, we're the only ones that could."

Hunson nodded in agreement. "Does Bonnie know yet?"

"Do I know what?"

"In time." Marceline pointed out, sitting down on the sofa.

Princess Bubblegum sat down next to her. "Tell me what's going on."

"Is it best off left until she's completed her training?" Marceline asked her father.

Hunson shook his head. "If anything, it would boost her motivation, inspire her to do better."

"But, it could totally distract her and if she couldn't get something...well she's a perfectionist, she'd get upset."

Bubblegum blushed, Marceline seemed to know her better than she did.

"I think we should tell her." He pointed out.

Marceline threw her head back on the sofa. "I'm not sure, Dad."

"WHY WON'T ANYONE TELL ME ANYTHING?!" Bubblegum screamed.

"Marceline...I'll leave this to you, I'm going to head back home and inspect the damage...possibly bring some guards back. I want her told." he opened his own portal and disappeared.

"Doesn't he have to chant?" The princess was sidetracked.

"No, he's from the Nightosphere, so he can go back as he pleases." Marceline pointed out.

"Marcy, please tell me what's going on." Bubblegum rested her head on Marceline's shoulder, gripping her girlfriend's hand and playing with her fingers.

Marceline sighed. "Okay...but promise me you won't freak out."

"That makes me want to freak out even more but...okay."

"Well...the day I dropped you off back at Candy Kingdom. I got a letter, it was from my father. Saying that...Ash had escaped and had left the Nightosphere. I sent a letter back requesting that he come to Ooo immediately. I needed him here to train you, because, I'm not sure I'd be very good at it myself. I can't be serious around you because I just want to kiss you and hold you and keep you safe. I needed someone who wanted you to be safe by yourself. Anyway, Ash could be anywhere in Ooo and he's regaining power. He was weak when he left, but he'll probably be stronger than before and we need to prepare. Because we're going to have to fight him."

Princess Bubblegum looked blankly before speaking. "Why didn't you tell me right away?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry...you needed to focus on training."

"Don't worry about that. I'll train harder, I'll work on my flying and my fighting until it's seamless, I want to be the one that kills him. He hurt you, physically and mentally and now I'm kind of glad I have a chance to bring an end to his pathetic existence."

Princess Bubblegum raised Marceline's hand to her own face and kissed it gently. "It _will _be okay, baby. I told you, we're stronger now."

Marceline smiled weakly and put her arm around the princess, pulling her close.

"I could never do this without you."

**A/N: Ooooh, big fight coming up in a few chapters :3**


	5. Chapter 5

"So, how do we start this?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

Marceline was taken aback by her girlfriend's enthusiasm. "Well, we need to get Finn and Jake. Then anyone else that's willing to help. Then we start practicing attack sequences so we work seamlessly as a unit. It's important to work together so that instead of lots of people fighting one person it's a one on one battle with the odds heavily in our favo-"

The princess leaned up and kissed Marceline on the cheek, leaving the dark haired girl blushing.

"What was that for?" she asked.

Bubblegum smiled. "I'm sorry, you're doing it again."

"What did I do?"

"You're just...really passionate about this. I'm hanging on your every word and that doesn't happen very often."

"Tell me about it." Marceline scoffed.

"What was that?" Princess Bubblegum laughed.

Marceline pressed her forehead against Bubblegum's. "Nothing." she smirked.

"I'll have you know that I've been training and I could kick your butt." The princess laughed.

"Prove it." Marceline chuckled.

Bubblegum punched Marceline in the arm, not too hard but hard enough for the vampire to drop her jaw and laugh.

"That actually hurt Bonnie!" she was shocked.

"I told you I could kick your butt." Princess Bubblegum crossed her arms proudly.

Marceline laughed and put the princess in a headlock.

"Not so bad-ass now are we?"

Princess Bubblegum pouted. "Not fair, you're bigger than me."

"Don't you forget it." Marceline laughed quietly and pulled the princess into a hug.

"Marcy, we should go and see Finn and Jake."

"Yeah, we sho-"

Marceline was interrupted by a a portal opening and Hunson running through, out of breath.

"Dad!" Marceline rushed over to him.

"Marceline, it's worse than we thought. He's been in Ooo on and off for days, closer than we'd like to think. He also left you something in your room." He handed Marceline an envelope and a box.

Marceline opened the envelope and read the letter.

_Marceline,_

_It had become apparant by now that I am not going to win you back by personality alone. Therefore, I have found something I know to be of great interest to you. Enjoy your last few days with your precious princess, because when she's gone...it will be like she was never here. I look forward to the day I can call you my own again._

_Love,_

_Ash._

The dark haired girl yelled in frustration and crumpled the note up, throwing it against the wall.

Princess Bubblegum went to comfort Marceline but Hunson shook his head at her, implying that Marceline needed space as she unwrapped the box.

A small toy fell out of her hands as she dropped it in shock.

"H-hambo?" Marceline bent back down to pick it up.

Princess Bubblegum felt shock and panic rise through her, she had to get back home.

Bubblegum ignored the cries after her as she kicked off and flew away as fast as she could.

* * *

The princess burst through the doors of her bedroom and yelled.

"PEPPERMINT BUTLER!"

Peppermint Butler arrived in her room, out of breath as she was pulling her wardrobe apart, looking everywhere for something.

"What seems to be the problem, your majesty?"

"WHERE IS IT?!"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're referring to."

Princess Bubblegum calmed down slightly. "There was a box. A small box a-and it had a toy in it. I spent ages trying to get it. Has anyone else been in here? My Glob, I knew I shouldn't have spent so long away."

"No one's been in here, Princess. Only you and your temporary replacement." The butler replied, matter-of-factly.

"My...replacement? I haven't got a replacement..."

"The wizard, your majesty?"

"Oh no." Princess Bubblegum panicked. "Grey skin, a little bit of white hair?"

The butler nodded. "Is there a problem?"

"N-n- actually, yes. Yes, there is. That man is evil and he must die. Peppermint Butler, assemble an army!"

"I'll get to it first thing tomo-"

"NOW!" she yelled.

Peppermint Butler nodded and hastily left the room, closing the doors firmly behind him.

Bubblegum yelled in anger and kicked her bed, instantly regretting the decision as her foot was now throbbing.

She let herself sink to the floor and brought her knees to her chest.

Why had she been stupid enough to leave her kingdom, who knows what damage Ash had caused?

"Bonnie?" she heard a calm voice come from behind her.

"Marceline..." the princess turned around, not getting off the floor.

Marceline noticed that Bubblegum was crying and instantly dropped to the floor and wrapped her arms around her, comforting her.

"What's wrong?"

"We were stupid Marcy...we didn't see what was right in front of us, it's all my fault."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Ash was here! While I was training with you and your father...he staged being my temporary replacement. That's how he got Hambo!"

Marceline tilted her head in confusion. "Why did you have Hambo?"

"I-I was searching for it. I finally found it and I was going to give it to you soon, but Ash stole it." Bubblegum wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I have Hambo now...it's okay, why are you so upset about this?" The dark haired girl pulled away, looking the princess in the eye.

"Because who knows what else he's done?"

"Ash is tricky, he wouldn't do anything noticable, just little things. Everyone's still alive, so you should be thankful for that."

"I assembled an army." Princess Bubblegum smiled weakly, trying to calm herself down.

"Good." Marceline pulled her girlfriend closer and stroked her back slowly. "My dad's at home, he's making room for everyone to come and stay with us. Ooo isn't very safe right now, I'll help you gather some things and we'll go and get Finn and Jake. Okay?"

"Why isn't it safe?"

"Ash is looking for us all. Well, he's not looking for me, he's looking for the ones I hold dear. Me taking them all in is predictable, so he won't expect it."

Bubblegum felt so proud of Marceline and nodded, standing up.

"I d-don't need much. Just some things from my lab."

Marceline accompanied Princess Bubblegum to her lab.

* * *

Finn yawned as he turned to Jake.

"Man, I'm exhausted." he smiled.

"Yeah, me too, bro. Maybe it's sleep tim-"

Marceline burst through the treehouse door.

"Finn! Jake!"

Finn and Jake jumped and stood up.

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"I'll explain later, one of you grab on to me and the other one grab onto Bonnie." Marceline ordered.

Finn instantly grabbed Princess Bubblegum's arm, shooting Jake a look who rolled his eyes and grabbed Marceline's arm.

Marceline picked Jake up and kicked off the ground, Princess Bubblegum did the same with Finn, remaining silent.

"We need to get Simon aswell." Marceline pointed out, taking a detour and heading for Ice Kingdom.

"Wait, PB, are you flying?" Finn asked.

"Very observant, Finn." she sighed.

Finn felt awkward, as if he wasn't supposed to speak to her. "Why?" he ventured.

"It's a long story, I'll explain when we get back to Marceline's." she said, softer than last time, realising she had been harsh on her friend.

"Can't you tell me now? It's a long way to the Ice Kingdom."

"Ash is back, Finn and he's stronger. He's not going to give up until he's got Marceline. We're not going to let that happen, we thought we had more time but we don't. Ash is in Ooo and near us, he's trying to take out everyone Marceline cares about so we're all staying at Marceline's and training with her father-"

"Wait, Marceline cares about us?"

"Of course she does Finn."

"Then I guess you haven't told her..." Finn smiled, guessing Princess Bubblegum had kept his secret of how he felt for her.

"Told her what, Finn?" Princess Bubblegum began to worry, she couldn't handle anymore stress.

"Haven't you figured it out?" Finn began to blush, realising the awkward situation he had just got himself into.

"What?" she asked, floating mid-air as Marceline sped off.

"I love you, Princess."


	6. Chapter 6

"You...what?!" Princess Bubblegum almost dropped Finn from shock.

Finn gripped the princess tighter.

Marceline stopped and turned around to face Finn and Bubblegum.

"What's going on back there?" she called.

"N-nothing. Go get Simon, we'll meet you back at yours." Princess Bubblegum called back.

Marceline flew over to them, Jake sitting quietly in her arms.

"Okay, but go straight there. No stopping, it's dangerous and, um, I love you." Marceline leaned across Finn and kissed Princess Bubblegum.

Princess Bubblegum saw an opportunity to show Finn who her heart belonged to and deepened the kiss with Marceline.

Jake ended up next to Finn and looked at him awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, dude." he mouthed, pointing upward to Marceline and Princess Bubblegum.

Finn just grimaced and waited for Marceline to pull away.

"That was...unexpected." The dark haired girl smiled.

"I love you too. We'll stay with you actually, let's not be too long though." The princess smiled.

"O-okay." Marceline flew ahead with Jake.

"Uh...princess?" Finn asked.

"What is it, Finn?"

"I really do like you, you know." he continued.

"Finn...I love Marceline, you know that." she sighed, making sure they couldn't be heard by Marceline and Jake.

"But you said yourself, you and Marceline isn't logical. She's a vampire and you're a-"

"Leave it, Finn!" Bubblegum smiled.

"I'm sorry" Finn sighed.

Princess Bubblegum nodded, staying silent.

"I see." Finn sait flatly. "I'd like to go home now."

"You can't go home Finn, it's not safe."

"What do you care?" Finn said, realising shortly after that he had hurt the princess.

Princess Bubblegum floated back to the ground and put Finn down.

"How dare you?" she seethed. "Of course I care about you! For Glob's sake I used to like you too Finn! But, things are different now."

"What happened? What made you not like me anymore?" Finn asked.

"Marceline and I started talking again and...well, I have always loved her Finn. It wouldn't have been fair on you anyway." Bubblegum turned away, not wanting Finn to see her begin to cry.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm being stupid, let's just forget about it." Finn shrugged.

The two stood in silence for a moment before Marceline and the Ice King landed with Jake behind them.

Marceline handed Jake to the Ice King and rushed over to the princess.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?" she asked, worried.

"Nothing." she replied. "Let's go."

Jake guessed what had just happened. "Hey buddy, the Ice King's got room if you wanna carpool." he chuckled.

"Yeah dude!" Finn pretended to be happy and hopped on the Ice King's shoulder.

"Simon, take them back." Marceline waved him away and he nodded and headed back to her lair.

"What's wrong, baby?" Marceline comforted her girlfriend who had dropped her gaze.

"Nothing...let's just go." Princess Bubblegum wrapped her arms around Marceline's neck and kicked off, lifting them both up.

"I shouldn't do this because of your training but I'll carry you home." The dark haired girl smiled as Princess Bubblegum nuzzled her head into her chest.

* * *

Marceline arrived home after dark with Princess Bubblegum asleep in her arms.

"Marceline!" Her father greeted her loudly, pausing when he realised the princess was asleep.

"Is this what took you so long?" he asked.

Marceline nodded. "How are Finn and Jake?"

"Briefed. They're nervous...as to be expected I guess."

As if on cue, Finn walked over to them. "Marceline, why didn't you just tell us Ash was back?"

"I-I don't know Finn. It's stressful at the moment, plus you'd probably want to go and fight him straight away and that's not smart. We need to club together and learn how to fight as one. That includes Simon and my dad, so, make introductions while you can. I'm gonna take Bonnie to bed and then I'll be back to discuss some important stuff." Marceline sighed.

Finn nodded. "Shouldn't the princess be with us?"

"I'll talk to her about it in the morning or something." Marceline smiled, confused as to why Finn was taking such an interest in the princess.

"Okay, I'll see you in a minute I guess." Finn shrugged and walked back over to join Jake, who was almost falling asleep on the floor.

Marceline sighed as she floated upstairs, why couldn't things ever be peaceful?

She placed Princess Bubblegum on the bed.

"M-marcy?" came a small voice.

"I thought you were asleep." Marceline smiled, kneeling next to the bed.

"I was." The princess yawned. "Are you guys having a meeting downstairs? Should I come?" she tried to sit up but Marceline pushed her back down gently, stroking her face.

"It's okay. Get some rest, you've worked hard today, you can come and join if you feel up to it." Marceline kissed her girlfriend's forehead.

"I love you." Bubblegum smiled as Marceline played with her hair.

"I love you too, baby." The dark haired girl smiled back and stood up, floating back down to the front room.

* * *

"Marceline you're just in time." Simon smiled at her.

"What did I miss?" she asked, taking a seat on the floor between Simon and her father.

"I was explaining to these boys about training them." Hunson replied.

"Oh, right, okay? What do you think guys?" Marceline asked.

"We're up for it." Jake smiled. "So do we start in the morning?"

Hunson nodded.

"Guys...I really appreciate this." Marceline began.

"It's no problem, really." Finn replied.

"It's dangerous...I can't stress how dangerous this is gonna be. We need to make sure we're in sync, that we don't miss a beat. I can't lose any of you guys and Ash wants to take you all out. As in kill you. If you have any worries then talk to me or my dad. We just...we need to be ready."

Finn nodded. "We will be ready, Jake and I can already fight pretty well as a unit, and the Ice King has seen us fight a lot. You've fought me so at least we know each other's style."

"That just leaves the princess. What does she fight like?" Jake asked.

"Like a vampire I-" Marceline realised that Jake and Finn hadn't heard about this.

"Why would she fight like a vampire?" Jake asked

"Because I-um..." Marceline jumped when a hand landed on her back.

She turned around "Bonnie..." she smiled, "We were just talking about you."

"Oh!" Princess Bubblegum sat down next to Marceline "What about?"

"About your um..." Marceline tapped her own neck.

Bubblegum caught on, blushing slightly. "Marceline turned me." she said matter-of-factly.

"Seriously?!" Jake asked, shocked.

Marceline nodded her head.

Finn remained silent, raising Princess Bubblegum's concern.

"Finn, are you okay?" she asked.

Finn stayed silent until he looked up a few seconds later "Huh? Yeah...I'm fine, just tired I guess."

"Yeah, maybe we should turn in." Jake agreed.

"Where's everybody sleeping?" The Ice King asked.

"Down here I guess." Marceline shrugged. "Bonnie and I will be upstairs."

"We'll be getting up early." Hunson pointed out, stretching out on the sofa, leaving everyone else to curl up on the floor, apart from the Ice King, who was floating on his back.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum sighed as Marceline climbed into bed next to her.

"What's wrong, baby? You've been off ever since we picked up Finn and Jake." Marceline moved close to Bubblegum, and stroked her girlfriend's shoulder.

"It's Finn..."

"What's wrong with Finn?" Marceline asked, prompting the princess to turn around.

"Look, before, I tell you...d-don't freak out." Bubblegum placed a hand on Marceline's waist.

"I promise. But now I'm worried, what happened?"

Princess Bubblegum kissed Marceline once and pulled away slowly, leaving her face close to her girlfriend's.

"Finn...told me he loved me."

Marceline propped herself up on one arm. "What?!"

"Earlier...he like, said he'd liked me for ages." Princess Bubblegum sat up to match Marceline.

"H-how- What?!" Marceline was speechless.

"It's okay...it's not his fault." Bubblegum dropped her head.

Marceline fell back onto the bed and groaned loudly.

"Marcy...are you upset?" The princess asked quietly.

"No..." came the quiet reply, which soon got slightly louder and sarcastic. "A hero famous throughout Ooo just told my girlfriend he loves her, I'm absolutely fine. Never been better."

"Please don't do that." Princess Bubblegum sighed.

"Do what?"

"Compare yourself to Finn. You and Finn are completely different and you know that."

Marceline simply sighed and turned away from the princess. "Night, Bonnie."

"Marcy don't. Talk to me." Bubblegum ran a hand down her girlfriend's back.

Marceline didn't reply.

Princess Bubblegum huffed and pulled Marceline onto her back, sitting on top of her.

"Marceline. We can't do this now. We have to stick together...if not for our own sake then for their sake. I never said I loved Finn back. I don't. It's just he was there for me when you left and I had no one, I care deeply for him and I've told you that I considered marrying him just to keep the standard expected. But, I also told you that I don't care about that anymore. The way I love Finn is nothing like this." Bubblegum laughed softly before carrying on, but as she carried on talking, she began to cry a little.

"If this was Finn and I having this argument, I'd tell Finn he was in the wrong and being unreasonable and wait for him to apologise. But, with you I'm fighting, see? I'd do anything to stop you ever being upset and I don't care how unreasonable you're being right now, I just want this to stop. I've always loved you-"

The princess was cut off when Marceline leaned up and kissed her once, softly.

The dark haired girl pulled away slowly but kept her head so close that their noses almost touched, the princess breathing heavily as she tried to catch her breath.

Marceline simply looked into Bubblegum's eyes.

"Maybe...I'm overreacting." she said finally, her voice so quiet it was just over a whisper. "But I fought so hard for you...against my father at the start. Against myself, against every bone in my body, against Ash and I'm going to have to fight him again. I'm exhausted, I can't lose you. Not to a hero who can just swoop in like that."

"You won't lose me."

"Bonnie...just...tell me that you're mine."

Princess Bubblegum smiled, raising a hand to Marceline's cheek. "I'm yours. Always."

"Good." Marceline inched her face closer so her lips were just touching Bubblegum's.

"Marry me when this is over." she breathed.


	7. Chapter 7

Princess Bubblegum moved away slightly. "W-what?"

"Marry me." Marceline smiled, running a hand down Bubblegum's arm.

"Are you just saying that so you outdo Finn?" The princess asked.

"No." Marceline laughed. "I was going to ask after the fight but..." she let her voice trail off.

"But what, Marcy?"

"In case...one of us doesn't make it."

"Marceline, don't say that." Princess Bubblegum snapped.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But, I-I never thought I'd want to get married, let alone ask someone. But, I've never felt like this and I know that you want the whole marriage thing and I want you to be happy."

"Marcy...I-I don't know what to say." Bubblegum felt like her heart was going to burst.

"Saying yes would be a start..." Marceline joked.

Princess Bubblegum laughed and pressed her forehead against Marceline's. "You didn't even need to ask, of course I'll marry you and don't even think that one of us won't make it because we will. I promise."

Marceline smiled brightly and just stared at Bubblegum, wrapping her arms around the princess's neck.

"Marcy?" Princess Bubblegum broke the comfortable silence.

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean you really think we can last...forever?"

The dark haired girl kissed Bubblegum on the forehead. "Of course. There's no one else and there never will be."

Princess Bubblegum smiled and climbed off of Marceline, laying down next to her.

"Goodnight, Marcy."

"Goodnight, baby."

* * *

Marceline was woken up by yelling and crashing just outside, in the lair.

"Ugh." she groaned. "Do they have to be training so early?" she spoke to herself, not realising anyone else was in the room as the bed was empty.

"We've gotta be training early, baby. You said so yourself." came a voice from the other side of the room.

Marceline propped herself up and blew her hair away from her face. "Bonnie?"

"Morning." the princess smiled, zipping up her jacket.

"Why aren't you training?" the dark haired girl asked.

"Hunson said I wasn't needed quite yet, he wants to run some manouvres with Finn and Jake. Plus, I'm nervous about facing Finn alone."

Marceline chuckled softly. "Really? You're intimidated?"

"No...but he seemed upset after he found out you turned me..." Bubblegum crawled onto the bed and sat next to where Marceline was leaning.

"He'll get over it." Marceline smiled, her hair falling in front of her face again.

The princess pulled Marceline's hair off of her face and kissed her softly, pulling away slowly.

"You ready to go?" Bubblegum asked.

Marceline nodded and yawned.

* * *

"Marceline, glad you could join us." Hunson smiled.

Marceline had been up for ages but had some practicing of her own to do.

She was planning on being the one to kill Ash and had to practice one on one combat.

She'd had Simon conjure her an opponent and was now worn out.

Marceline smiled back at her dad as she joined the circle everybody was standing in, outside in the cave.

"We've all had a successful morning." Hunson applauded. "Now, it's time for everybody to practice on one one combat."

Jake looked nervously around the circle.

"Who wants to go first?" Hunson asked.

Finn immediately raised his hands and ran into the middle of the circle, punching the air.

"Finn! Me! I do!" he smiled, proudly.

"Okay then." Hunson replied. "Who wants to go up against him?"

The Ice King backed out, not wanting to get involved.

Jake and Princess Bubblegum shared knowing glances, almost predicted how it was going to end up.

Jake eventually backed out of the circle, knowing that the outcome was needed.

Princess Bubblegum kissed Marceline on the cheek and backed out of the circle herself.

Mr. Abadeer nodded his head. "Finn and Marceline...interesting match. Here are the rules...Marceline, no biting. Finn, no stakes. Other than that...you can do _anything _you want."

Bubblegum cringed, she didn't even want to watch, she walked over to stand next to Jake as Finn and Marceline readied themselves.

"Jake, I don't think I can cope with watching this." She whispered.

"I know...they're going to destroy each other. There's unresolved tension on both sides." he sighed.

Hunson stood between Marceline and Finn, who were both staring at each other.

"Good luck, Finn." Marceline smiled, Princess Bubblegum knowing that it was a fake smile.

"You too, Marceline." Finn returned the fake smile.

Both of them were secretly mad at the other.

"And...begin!" Hunson yelled, stepping back just in time before Finn ran at Marceline, aiming to headbutt her.

Princess Bubblegum winced as Finn's head connected with Marceline's stomach, sending her crashing to the floor.

She extended her arm and Finn grabbed it, trying to help her up.

Marceline took advantage and pulled Finn down, reversing the move and pinning him to the floor.

"Ha!" she laughed.

Finn launched himself and Marceline went flying again, pushing herself up this time.

"Marcy, go easy on him!" Princess Bubblegum yelled.

Marceline turned round to reply to Bubblegum when Finn launched himself at her, pulling her hair and slamming her to the floor.

"Okay, _that _hurt!" Marceline growled, rubbing her head.

"Jake...they're getting serious!" Bubblegum cried.

Marceline yelled at Finn as she picked him up and threw him on the floor.

Finn looked up at her, shocked.

Everyone else in the group exchanged glances, Princess Bubblegum looking more nervous than ever.

Finn pulled his sword out of his backpack and ran at Marceline, who transformed herself into a werewolf.

He charged at her, his sword gracing her arm gently but deeply enough for Marceline to yelp and transform back.

Finn looked shocked at himself. "Marceline, I'm sorry!"

"Marcy!" Princess Bubblegum rushed over to Marceline, who was clutching her arm as it began to bleed.

"What the heck, Finn?! I know we said no stakes but no swords either!" Marceline yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, are you okay?"

"Of course I'm not okay!" Marceline sighed before softening her voice. "It's okay, Finn...you just got carried away, it's probably a good thing."

"Marceline, you should go and get patched up, Jake, you're up next against Finn." Hunson sighed.

Jake nodded and looked worriedly at Marceline as she headed inside.

* * *

Marceline flinched as she tried to wipe the cut in her arm.

"Baby, are you okay?" Princess Bubblegum walked in behind her.

Marceline turned around to face her and nodded, turning back.

"He didn't mean to hurt you, he just got carried away...you both did." Bubblegum tried her best to comfort Marceline, who remained silent.

"I know." Marceline replied, sighing. "I need to snap out of it. Maybe I need a break, a walk or something."

"Okay...do you wanna go on your own?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

Marceline nodded, before pulling the princess into a tight hug. "I'll be back soon, focus hard on training okay. Don't worry about me."

Bubblegum nodded and gripped Marceline tightly before eventually pulling away and letting her girlfriend fly off.

* * *

"Successful day everyone!" Hunson smiled as everyone headed back inside, exhausted.

Princess Bubblegum's arms ached and her legs were scratched.

She had fought everyone today and won almost every battle.

Her battle with Finn was awkward but they managed to overcome it.

But Marceline still wasn't home.

"Where's Marceline?" Finn asked, sitting down on the sofa next to where Princess Bubblegum had just launched herself.

"I don't know...she went for a walk hours ago."

"Maybe we should try and find her" The Ice King suggested.

"No." Hunson pointed out. "She's always been like this...she needs time to cool down, she's stressed out."

Everyone settled down into quiet conversation when the door flew open as Marceline fell through it.

"What the-?" Princess Bubblegum rushed over to help Marceline up.

Marceline lifted her head, it was covered in blood and scratches. "We need...to move" she panted before letting her head fall again.

Hunson rushed over and with the princess's help, they managed to get Marceline to the sofa.

Everyone crowded around her.

"W-what happened?" Finn asked.

"Ash has an army. He's hypnotised some of my dad's guards and they tried to ambush me. I fought them off but...ugh." she groaned in pain. "We can't stay here anymore. They know. Where can we go?" Marceline refused to give anymore details about the attack.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, where's safe?" Princess Bubblegum asked, gripping Marceline's hand as she dropped her head back on the sofa.

"I-I don't know." Marceline sighed.

"There's too many places to hide in the Ice Kingdom." The Ice King pointed out.

"It's the same thing for the Nightosphere." Hunson shrugged.

"Candy Kingdom is too obvious." Finn added.

"That just leaves our treehouse." Jake suggested.

"It's the best we've got." Mr. Abadeer stood up, helping Marceline up. "Bonnie, can you carry Marceline?"

Princess Bubblegum nodded her head and picked Marceline up, gripping her tightly.

"Okay, we have just learned that going off on our own is a _bad _idea people!" Hunson gathered everyone. "We're going straight to the treehouse, I'll lead the way, the Ice King will take the back of the group and everyone is to keep an eye out. An attack could occur at any time and if it looks like we're being followed, we probably are so let me know! Everybody ready?"

A few murmurs of agreement came from the group.

Marceline wrapped her arms around Princess Bubblegum's neck slowly.

"You'll be okay, Marcy. We'll be at the treehouse before you know it and I'll see what I can do about those scratches." Bubblegum smiled, putting on a brave face when in fact, she was deeply worried.

Marceline groaned in pain and buried her head into the princess.

"We need to get there soon." Princess Bubblegum told Hunson. "She's in pain."

Mr. Abadeer nodded and led the now nervous group out of the lair and into the night.

* * *

"Man, it's cold." Jake shivered, about halfway through their journey.

"Tell me about it dude." Finn agreed. "What about you, PB? Are you cold?"

Princess Bubblegum had been so worried about the sleeping figure in her arms, she hadn't even noticed how cold it was.

The air bit at her already cold skin, forcing her to shiver.

"I am now." She moaned. "How much further?" she asked Finn.

"About ten minutes, we're almost there. We haven't been attacked either so that's a good sign. How's Marceline?" Finn couldn't help feeling slightly responsible for the vampire running off earlier.

"Still asleep, and still in a lot of pain I guess." Bubblegum looked down worriedly at Marceline who was, indeed, in a deep sleep.

"Mr. Abadeer?" Jake called to Hunson, who had stayed silent.

"Yes, Jake?" came the reply.

"We're here." Jake pointed to the treehouse on the next hill.

Hunson nodded and turned the group to head towards the treehouse.

They all piled inside the small house and Princess Bubblegum put Marceline down on the sofa.

"Is she okay?" Hunson asked, kneeling down to be level with his daughter.

"I-I don't know, she slept all the way here."

"She was probably exhausted from fighting." Mr. Abadeer ran his hand down Marceline's face, a rare display of affection from him.

"We'll get her some water for when she wakes up." Jake and Finn walked to the kitchen, Finn putting his backpack down.

The Ice King stepped forward. "She's going to be weaker now, which makes it harder for us."

"Simon...I never thanked you properly for taking her in. You've done a much better job of raising her than I ever could. She's got a far superior life here in Ooo than she would have with me. Thank you." Hunson said quietly, looking at the Ice King.

"Thank you Hunson..." the conversation was awkward. "But, I think she would've turned out this good either way, providing she met the princess here."

Princess Bubblegum blushed and tried to hide her face.

"Bonnie...now would be a good time for you to show me these healing powers." Mr. Abadeer pointed out.

Bubblegum nodded and kneeled down in front of Marceline, picking up her arm gently, which was covered in cuts and scratches.

The princess ran her hand slowly up Marceline's arm, most of the cuts fading away, apart from the deeper ones.

"I can't get rid of the deep ones for some reason...but the surface scratches I can heal." Princess Bubblegum explained as she reached for Marceline's other arm.

As she touched Marceline's arm her girlfriend instantly woke up and sat up in a sitting position.

"Marceline, it's okay." Hunson placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder, causing her head to turn and face him.

"What happened?" She asked, confused.

"We're at Finn and Jake's treehouse." The Ice King pointed out.

"Marcy, can you tell us what happened? On your walk?" Bubblegum asked, keeping her hand on Marceline's arm.

"We don't have time...we've gotta...prepare." Marceline shook her head.

"Marceline! You're awake." Finn came back over with a glass of water, handing it to the dark haired girl.

"Maybe everyone should get some sleep." Hunson sighed, standing up. "Where do we all sleep?"

"Finn and I sleep upstairs and everyone else sleeps down here I guess. Night." Jake chuckled and went upstairs.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum woke up in the middle of the night.

The Ice King and her were sleeping on the floor while Hunson had the armchair and Marceline was on the sofa.

Except, Marceline wasn't on the sofa.

Bubblegum's stomach twisted with worry and she silently got up, looking around for the dark haired girl.

She tiptoed around the house before getting an idea, she would definitley be able to see Marceline from Finn and Jake's lookout.

The princess went out to the lookout and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Marceline standing on the boat, looking out.

"Marcy?" she whispered.

Marceline turned around, gripping her arms from the cold. "Hey." she smiled.

"I was so worried about you." Princess Bubblegum charged at Marceline, hugging her waist tightly.

"I'm fine...it's all fine." The dark haired girl smiled.

"I just want this all to be over, why won't Ash just leave?" Bubblegum sniffed.

"Because of me. It's all my fault." Marceline sighed. "He wants me and I won't go."

"Too right you're not going!" Princess Bubblegum laughed.

"I'm just wondering if it would be easier if I just...gave myself in-"

Princess Bubblegum snapped. "No! No it would not."

The princess grabbed Marceline's face and moved it close to her own.

"Listen, I know it's hard now. It's hard for all of us, we all care about you. I care about you...so, so much and we're not letting you go. We're gonna fight this evil, evil wizard and then...after that, it's just gonna be us. None of this, no Finn...no drama, just us and we're gonna get married Marcy...and it's gonna be perfect. You're _not _gonna give yourself up and we're not gonna let you."

Marceline simply sighed and pulled away from the princess.

"Marcy...what happened earlier?" Princess Bubblegum gently stroked Marceline's arm.

"Ash...was there, and he said that this could all be avoided if I just gave myself to him."

Princess Bubblegum sighed. "You know something, Marcy?"

"What, baby?"

"I'm going to really enjoy sucking the life out of his pathetic little body. Don't listen to him, he plays mind games and I'm going to tear him apart."

"and I'm going to enjoy standing by your side and helping you." Marceline smiled.

"Then we're going to enjoy the rest of forever." Princess Bubblegum pushed her forehead against Marceline's, gripping her girlfriend's hands.

"Thanks for fixing my arm up, by the way."

Bubblegum smiled and stroked Marceline's face slowly, healing the surface scratches on her cheeks.

Marceline leaned in and kissed Princess Bubblegum deeply.

"We're gonna kick Ash's butt." Bubblegum smirked.

"You should get some sleep." Marceline pointed out.

"Not without you next to me." The princess began to pull Marceline inside.

"But I'm not tir-"

"Sh." Princess Bubblegum laughed, sitting down on the sofa and pulling Marceline down with her.

"I love you." Marceline whispered, resting her hand on Bubblegum's neck.

"I love you too." The princess smiled, yawning.

The dark haired girl wrapped her arms around Princess Bubblegum and layed down.

Princess Bubblegum smiled as she fell asleep, finally feeling safe.


	9. Chapter 9

Princess Bubblegum was woken up the next morning by a voice in her ear.

"Wake up, baby." Marceline whispered.

The princess opened her eyes and smiled when she felt Marceline behind her.

She stretched and turned around on the sofa, facing Marceline, their faces so close their noses were touching.

"Why are we up so early? We don't need to start training for hours." The princess asked.

Marceline chuckled. "Oh no, we're not training today. We're taking a day off."

"A day off? Can we really afford to?"

"Who cares?" Marceline shrugged. "We haven't spent any proper time together for days."

"Okay." Princess Bubblegum couldn't stop herself from smiling. "What did you have planned?"

"_That _would be telling." Marceline smirked, floating off of the sofa and crossing the room, silently, putting her hat on.

Bubblegum yawned and sat up.

The dark haired girl threw Princess Bubblegum her hooded jacket.

"Are we going to be in the sun?" the princess asked.

"Not for long." Marceline pointed out.

Princess Bubblegum pulled a hood over her head and followed Marceline out of the door.

"You know...I've always loved that hat." the princess observed, the corners of her mouth turning up into a smile.

"Really?" Marceline asked.

Princess Bubblegum wrapped one arm around her girlfriend's waist and kicked them both off of the floor, nodding.

* * *

"Are we nearly there, Marcy?" Princess Bubblegum laughed.

"Actually, yeah." Marceline replied, pausing and positioning herself behind the princess.

"W-what are you doing?"

Marceline reached her arms around to cover Bubblegum's eyes. "You're not allowed to see yet." she teased.

"Marceline! I have no idea where I'm flying!"

The dark haired girl placed one hand over Princess Bubblegum's eyes and moved the over one down over the princess's stomach, resting her head on her shoulder.

"I've got you." she smiled, feeling the princess relax into her.

Marceline guided the pair down to the ground and kept her hands on Bubblegum.

They were on the top of a hill, underneath a tree. There was nothing special around, in the distance you could faintly see the silhouette of Candy Kingdom but other than that, the scenery was just hills, the only tree in sight was the one they were standing under.

Marceline felt proud of herself and slowly moved her hands away from her girlfriend, walking under the shade of the tree and taking her hat off.

"M-marcy...is this-?"

"Yep." The dark haired girl smirked.

"Oh my glob. I can't believe you remembered!" The princess ran at Marceline and threw her hands around her neck, pulling her into a hug.

"Do you remember the last time we came here?" Marceline rested her hands on Bubblegum's waist, smirking.

"All too well." Princess Bubblegum sighed, bowing her head.

The dark haired girl lifted Bubblegum's head by placing her hand on her girlfriend's chin.

"Don't be sad, baby. I brought you here so we could remember all the times before that."

Princess Bubblegum pulled her hood off and sat against the tree, Marceline laying down next to her and resting her head in the princess's lap.

"Do you remember when we carved our initials into this?" Princess Bubblegum turned her head slightly and ran her hand down the tree.

Marceline propped herself up, putting her hand the other side of the princess's legs to make eye contact with her.

"When I said forever, I meant it." Marceline smiled, leaning in and kissing Princess Bubblegum softly.

The princess smiled and deepened the kiss, raising her hands and resting them on her girlfriend's face, pulling her closer.

Marceline kneeled inbetween Bubblegum's legs, steadying herself and moving even closer, still entangled in a heated kiss.

"I love you, and I love that you did this." Princess Bubblegum whispered, smiling.

Marceline bit the princess's lip and tugged on it, playfully, smirking.

"Baby?" Princess Bubblegum asked as the dark haired girl began to kiss her neck gently.

"Hm?" Marceline paused and lifted her head.

"Aren't you afraid people will see us?"

Marceline chuckled and shook her head. "We were always the only people that ever came up here." she slowly pulled off the princess's jacket, using it to cover them both.

The dark haired girl traced a pattern on her girlfriend's neck. "Now can I get back to-?"

Princess Bubblegum shook her head, smirking.

"Oh, really?" Marceline teased.

"What are _you _going to do about it?"

Princess Bubblegum was suprised when her girlfriend's lip collided with her own, she smiled into the kiss, tugging at Marceline's vest.

"But what if someone's _watching_, Bonnie?" Marceline smirked.

"Like who? One of your fans?" Bubblegum slid her hands under Marceline's vest, resting her hands on her girlfriend's cold back.

"You never know." The dark haired girl smirked, kissing Princess Bubblegum's neck again.

"Well..." Bubblegum removed one hand and ran it through Marceline's hair. "Maybe it's better I make it clear who you belong to." she smirked.

* * *

Marceline leaned her head back against the tree, stroking Princess Bubblegum's back, who was leaned against her girlfriend's side, laying on the floor.

"I can't believe we just did that...here...in public." the princess mumbled.

Marceline laughed out loud, pulling her jacket further over the two of them, leaving only Bubblegum's head exposed.

"What if one of my fans saw, baby?" Marceline teased

"You said no one comes up here." Princess Bubblegum began to get paranoid.

The dark haired girl leaned down and kissed Bubblegum's forehead. "They don't, don't worry."

"Why are we really here?" The princess asked.

"Well...the last time we came here...I wrote you a letter didn't I? Well...I wrote you another one. It's easier writing things down for me." Marceline took a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Princess Bubblegum.

"Read it later." she added.

Bubblegum nodded. "How's your arm?" she asked, inspecting the cut Finn had left.

"Still sore..." Marceline shrugged. "Did he get carried away because he liked you?"

Princess Bubblegum sighed. "I imagine so, l-lets not talk about it."

"Bonnie?"

"Yes?"

Marceline blushed a little. "How did you want to get married?"

The princess's heart swelled. "I-I never thought about it. I mean, obviously I've thought about it...when I was younger and I imagined falling in love with a prince and having a huge wedding with all of Candy Kingdom watching and applauding. But...now, I'd get married right here, right now as long as I was with you."

"That's a good idea." Marceline suggested.

"What is?" Princess Bubblegum was confused.

"Let's get married here. I mean, it's got a lot of memories right? It's where we first met...where we first kissed, where I first told you I loved you...why shouldn't it be the place that we get married?"

Bubblegum kissed Marceline softly, pulling away slowly. "I love you."

"I love you too" Marceline smiled.

* * *

As the sun began to set, Princess Bubblegum stood up and walked to the side of the hill, her skin not burning anymore.

Princess Bubblegum and Marceline had been talking about different things all day, they'd talked about their plans after getting married, their friends and even about Marceline's father.

"We should think about heading back." Marceline sighed.

"I don't want to go back yet." Princess Bubblegum was fascinated with the night sky.

Marceline stood up and wrapped her arms around the princess's waist from behind, resting them against her stomach. "We can't stay out here forever, as much as we'd like to."

"Just a little while longer." Bubblegum's face was fixed on the stars.

The dark haired girl smiled and rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder, kissing her neck. "If it wasn't so far away, I'd fly you up there so you could touch them." she glanced up at the stars.

"Also...if they wouldn't burn me alive." The princess laughed, matter of factly.

"Well sure." Marceline turned her head to gaze at the princess. "If you wanna be accurate...whatever." she chuckled.

"I appreciate the gesture, baby. I wouldn't doubt that if you could, you'd take me up there."

"Perhaps we can visit Cloud Kingdom soon." Marceline kissed Bubblegum's cheek.

"Thank you for today. It's been beautiful..." Princess Bubblegum smiled, turning around in Marceline's embrace.

"I've been so stressed out with this whole battle thing, I was beginning to forget what we were fighting for."

"Don't ever forget." Bubblegum kissed Marceline softly, pulling away slowly and burying her head in Marceline's neck, under her chin.

"We really should be heading back now...everyone will be worrying." Marceline sighed.

"Today has been perfect, and so have you." Princess Bubblegum smiled.

**A/N: okay so I got a (rather rude) request for some fluff so here you go, I enjoyed writing a really fluffy chapter so expect a few more okay. I'm also gonna take this chance to say thank you so much for the feedback and views on both of my stories :')**


	10. Chapter 10

"WHERE IN OOO HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Hunson exploded as soon as Marceline and Princess Bubblegum arrived back at the treehouse.

"Chill out, Dad...we took a day off." Marceline shrugged.

"Do you realise how much danger you were in?!"

"Dad...we were fine, seriously."

"What were you even doing?!" he asked.

Marceline remained silent. "...research..." she said eventually.

Princess Bubblegum flushed bright red and raised a hand to her own face, trying to hide it.

"Marceline!" Hunson moaned. "We don't have time for this!" he paced the ground in front of the girls, pinching his forehead and sighing.

"Marcy...can I go and find Finn and Jake?" The princess asked, awkwardly.

"That's probably best." The dark haired girl nodded, before turning back to her father. "We don't _know_ how much time we have, that's the thing!"

"Marceline, Ash could attack us at any minute and we need to be ready!"

"We are ready!" Marceline yelled back. "It's just one day, chill out." she softened her voice.

"That's not the point, you could've been harmed."

"But we weren't-"

"But you could have been!" Hunson yelled again, before softening his own voice to match Marceline's. "I can't- just go. I don't have a problem with this little thing you've got going on with Bonn-"

"It's not a thing, Dad!" Marceline began to get angry again.

"Well..." he chuckled. "I don't see any serious commitment."

"We're getting married." Marceline mumbled.

"What?!" Hunson was shocked, but he flashed the tiniest suggestion of a smile. "Marceline, that's great, I had no ide-"

"Because you didn't care enough to ask." She said, flatly. "We needed to make the best of what might be our last days, if this battle is as huge as we're all making it out to be. There's no point wasting them when all that matters in the battle is what we do then."

Marceline shook her head and floated upstairs, to find the princess.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum was perched on Finn's bed, talking to the boy and to Jake, who was sitting in his drawer.

"Hey, Marceline." Jake smiled when he saw the vampire appear.

"Hey, Jake." she replied, weakly.

Princess Bubblegum hopped off the bed and charged at Marceline, hugging her tightly and almost knocking the dark haired girl over.

"Is everything okay?" she mumbled into Marceline's chest.

Marceline smiled and stroked Bubblegum's hair gently. "We can talk about it later." She sighed.

The princess looked up at Marceline, pulling away slightly but keeping her arms locked tightly around her girlfriend. "Are you sure?" she asked, worried.

Marceline moved her face closer to Princess Bubblegum's, pressing their foreheads together. "I'm sure, baby."

Bubblegum smiled and kissed Marceline, moving her hands slowly to the dark haired girl's neck.

Marceline deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue into the princess's mouth, completely forgetting Finn and Jake were there.

"Uh...dude?" Finn whispered.

"Marcy...Finn and Jake..." Princess Bubblegum whispered, moving her face so it was next to Marceline's.

"Since when did that stop me?" Marceline smirked, glancing over at Finn and Jake, who were trying to awkwardly make conversation with each other.

"My point exactly." Bubblegum sighed, giggling.

"W-we can go somewhere else?" Finn suggested.

"No it's fine." The princess smiled, beginning to float and grabbing Marceline's hand. "We need to talk about some stuff anyway."

"Talking? Really?" Marceline moaned.

"For Glob's sake, Marceline." Princess Bubblegum tugged at her girlfriend's hand, pulling her up to the roof.

* * *

Marceline sat down on the grassy roof of Finn and Jake's treehouse, the princess sitting inbetween her girlfriend's legs.

"Why are we up here again?" Marceline was confused as Bubblegum relaxed into her chest.

"Why were you shouting at your father?" Princess Bubblegum moved Marceline's arms so they wrapped around her, resting them on her stomach and placing her own hands on top of Marceline's.

"It's nothing, just father-daughter stuff." The dark haired girl sighed, resting her head on top of her girlfriend's.

Bubblegum tilted her head up and gazed into Marceline's crimson eyes. "He cares about you, you know. That's why he gets angry."

Marceline looked straight ahead. "Whatever." she said, quietly.

Princess Bubblegum moved her hands off Marceline's and placed them on her girlfriend's face, stroking her cheek. "Marcy, look at me."

The taller girl glanced down at Bubblegum and smiled weakly, her heart beating faster everytime she laid eyes on the princess.

Marceline's smile faded as she looked back out into the night.

The princess groaned and pulled Marceline's face back down to meet hers. "Why is he upset?"

"Because we took a day off." Marceline mumbled, even though Bubblegum was squashing her cheeks.

"What could've happened to us?"

"Nothing! We were totally safe!"

"I know that. But what did he think could've happened to us?"

"We could've got...attacked?" Marceline shrugged.

"Exactly! He was worried about us being hurt. Which proves he cares about you and hopefully, to an extent, cares about me too."

"Okay...can I have my face back now?" The dark haired girl chuckled.

Princess Bubblegum bit her lip and shook her head, smiling.

Marceline rolled her eyes. "Why can't I have my face back?"

"Because I want it." Bubblegum laughed.

"What are you possibly gonna do with m-"

Marceline was cut off when the princess kissed her deeply.

"Oh right, that." she chuckled inbetween kisses.

The dark haired girl tightened her grip on the princess, keeping one hand on her stomach and moving the other to her leg.

Princess Bubblegum smiled into her kiss with Marceline. "Marcy..." she began, rolling her eyes at her girlfriend.

"Hm?" Marceline mumbled, stroking the princess's leg slowly.

"Can we take another day off soon?"

The taller girl smiled and pulled away from the kiss, keeping Bubblegum in the tight embrace. "We can make everyday a day off."

"It's a date." Princess Bubblegum giggled.

Marceline rested her head on Bubblegum's shoulder, placing her lips on the princess's neck.

"I told my dad we were getting married." she spoke softly into the princess's skin.

"Really?!" Bubblegum sounded shocked. "How did he take it?"

"I didn't stick around to find out."

"Marceline" Princess Bubblegum rolled her eyes, yawning.

"I'm tired, I was upset. I was not gonna stick around to be moaned at." Marceline shrugged.

"Never mind, I'm tired too." Bubblegum snuggled into Marceline.

"We should probably head inside."

"In a minute." Princess Bubblegum began to be lost in the stars again.

Marceline chuckled. "You're so cute when you're interested in something, you screw up your face in concentration."

The princess blushed. "No I don't."

Eventually her blush faded and she began to study the stars again, her face indeed screwing up.

"See." Marceline whispered. "Right there."

"Marcy, hush." Bubblegum pointed to an enlarged star. "Look at that."

"Hm, it's pretty cool I guess." The dark haired girl mumbled.

"No, look, it's moving!"

"It's just a shooting star, you're being paranoid." Marceline laughed, kissing Princess Bubblegum's neck.

"It's a shooting star that's headed for us!"

The taller girl squinted to get a better look at the object that was hurtling towards them. "Oh my Glob, it is!"

"Do we go and get someone?"

Marceline shook her head. "No...let's see where it goes first."

The princess turned around so she was facing Marceline, burying herself in her girlfriend's chest, glancing back to the burning rock heading for them.

Marceline wrapped her arms around Bubblegum, stroking her back slowly.

The object got closer and closer until it crashed on the ground infront of them.

Marceline slowly opened her eyes and stood up. "I'm gonna go find out what's going on."

Princess Bubblegum grabbed her vest and pulled her back until she could float behind her. "There is no way I'm letting you go on your own."

* * *

Marceline inspected the giant rock, running her hand along it.

"Marcy, be careful!" Princess Bubblegum placed a hand on Marceline's waist protectively.

"I'm fine, baby." The dark haired girl placed her other hand over Bubblegum's to comfort her.

An evil laugh echoed from inside of the rock.

"Oh my-" Marceline let her voice trail off when she realised what was happening.

Princess Bubblegum wrapped both of her arms around Marceline from behind, terrified. "I am _not _letting you go."

"I-I don't want you to." came the reply.

"Mar-Mar!" Ash appeared from behind the rock, dressed in his usual vest and jeans.

"Oh." his face dropped. "I see you've still got the little tag-a-long. That's fine."

"She's not a tag-a-long." Marceline seethed, placing her hands securely on Bubblegum's arms.

"She's just a mortal, Marcy."

"No she's not. Even if she was still a mortal she'd be so much more than that to me."

Ash chuckled. "So you turned her, hey? What a sign of cowardice, scared of death?"

He began to pace the area in front of the girls. "Either way, this ends now, Marcy. One of you is coming with me."

"Don't you touch her." Princess Bubblegum spoke up, causing Marceline's eyes to widen in shock.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I hear something?"

Bubblegum stood to the side of Marceline, gripping her hand tightly. "You're a childish, pathetic little man and you need to get over the fact that Marceline isn't yours anymore. You had a half decent chance and you blew it, now you need to stop being a jerk!"

Ash paushed. "...You're right..."

The princess smirked proudly.

Ash laughed. "I'm joking, you're not right." He lunged at Princess Bubblegum before a shout came from above him.

Marceline had instantly moved back in front of Bubblegum but everyone looked up to see Finn flying through the air.

"DIE!" He cried as he crashed on the floor and readied his sword.

Hunson, Jake and the Ice King came running out of the door to join Marceline, Princess Bubblegum and Finn.

"So...it's a war of two armies you want?" Ash smirked.


	11. Chapter 11

Marceline couldn't remember what happened in the battle, she could just remember a blinding light and a lot of screaming.

She opened her eyes slowly and tried to stretch out, finding that she was chained to a wall.

"Oh, for Glob's sake!" She yelled.

Princess Bubblegum was chained up next to her, Marceline's yelling woke her up.

"Marcy!" she cried. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Marceline strained herself trying to remember. "Is everyone here?"

Princess Bubblegum turned her head and found the Ice King next to her, Finn and Jake next to him and Marceline's father past that.

Bubblegum nodded silently and a tear escaped her eye. "We're not gonna make it, are we?"

Marceline pulled against the chain around her ankle to get closer to the princess, who did the same.

She pulled so hard she was almost laying on her stomach while Princess Bubblegum was laying on her back, Marceline's face just above hers.

"Don't say that." Marceline said, softly. "We're gonna make it. We may not know where we are or where Ash is, but we're gonna make it, I promise."

"I'm scared, Marcy." Princess Bubblegum sighed.

Marceline leaned down and pressed her lips against the princess's forehead. "So am I." she whispered.

"Marceline!" came her father's voice.

"Dad!" Marceline called, leaning forward more to see him.

"What happened?" he asked. "I blacked out."

"I think we all did, I don't know what happened either!"

"Finn! Jake!" Princess Bubblegum called to the pair of heroes, who were just waking up.

"Simon..." Marceline smiled, relieved as the Ice King woke up.

"Well, now that everyone's awake." A voice came from the shadows in front of them.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Hunson yelled at Ash, who stepped forward.

"Mr. Abadeer!" Ash greeted him warmly, crouching down in front of him but just out of his reach. "I hope we can resolve our differences so we can discuss a very important matter."

"What do you want from me?" he seethed.

"Sir, I'd like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage, of course." Ash chuckled.

Marceline began to fight against the chains loudly.

"Quiet, sweetheart, save it for the wedding." The wizard laughed, walking over to Marceline.

"There won't be a wedding." she laughed back at him. "I'm already getting married."

Ash was quite taken aback and moved back to face the whole group. "A round of applause for the happy couple, folks. Also, what is the Ice King doing with you?"

The Ice King looked up at him. "Honestly, I don't know."

"I wanted him safe." Marceline spoke up. "He means a lot to me, even if he doesn't remember, I wasn't gonna let you take advantage of him again."

"He's never gonna remember, Marcy." The wizard smirked.

"Stop being a coward." Finn spoke up.

"I'm sorry, what?" Ash crouched in front of the boy.

"Stop wasting time and just fight us. We can take you!"

"Yeah!" Jake joined in.

"I'm not fighting _you_" Ash scoffed. "If any of you have a chance, it's Marceline over here."

"Well then set me free and I'll end this." Marceline spoke softly.

"Marcy, what are you doing?" Princess Bubblegum hissed.

"He's right. I'm the only person that can finish this."

Bubblegum panicked. "There's got to be a better way."

Ash appeared inbetween the two girls. "Trust me," he whispered. "There's not."

Marceline clawed at him and scratched his face, forcing him to re-appear in front of her.

"Very well." he nodded, clicking his fingers and setting Marceline free from the chains. "If you win, you all go free, if I win, you stay with me."

"If you win, I'd rather you kill me. If I win, I'm killing you." Marceline launched herself at him, kicking him sharply in the chest and sending him crashing into a wall.

Ash morphed his arm into a giant claw again and swooped it at Marceline, her dodging it expertly.

"She's been practicing." Hunson whispered.

"She was good against the test dummies." The Ice King observed.

Marceline kicked off the ground and flew over Ash's head, grabbing it in the process and slamming him down on the floor, pinning him down.

"Set. Them. Free." she hissed, digging her claws further into the side of his face.

Ash whimpered and clicked his fingers, the chains on the wall disappearing.

"Grab his arms and legs!" Hunson yelled, rushing towards Marceline and Ash.

Finn and Jake grabbed his legs while the Ice King and Hunson grabbed his arms.

Princess Bubblegum crouched down near Ash's head, facing Marceline.

Marceline growled as she pushed her claws further into Ash.

"Marcy...let go, we've got him."

The dark haired girl kept her focus on Ash.

"Marcy!" Princess Bubblegum yelled.

The princess pulled Marceline until she released her grip on the wizard.

"Bonnie, I had him!" Marceline protested after Bubblegum threw her to the floor.

"How do I end this, Hunson?" Princess Bubblegum asked, placing her hands over Ash's head.

"Bite him, but don't stop biting him until I say so."

Bubblegum nodded and sunk her teeth into Ash's neck, he squirmed underneath them but couldn't get free.

Marceline noticed three of her father's guards charging at Princess Bubblegum and got up quickly, running towards them.

The taller girl picked up one of the guards and threw him across the room, hissing as the other two approached.

The guards slowed down as Marceline stood in front of the princess, protectively but continued running.

Marceline shifted into a giant form and swept the guards across the room.

They got up and left swiftly, Marceline shrunk back.

"Okay, you're done, Bonnie." Hunson released his grip on Ash as he stopped fighting and went still.

Princess Bubblegum stopped biting Ash and moved away from him.

"I-is he-?" Finn asked, his voice trailing off.

Hunson nodded and gestured for everyone to step away.

Bubblegum bowed her head. "I killed him. I j-just killed someone."

She felt cold hands wrap around her from behind and sighed with relief as Marceline rested her head on her shoulder.

The group stayed in silence for a few minutes, Marceline keeping her grip on the princess all the time.

"I guess we should head back." Jake finally spoke up.

* * *

"G-goodbye, Simon." Marceline waved as The Ice King got ready to head back to the Ice Kingdom.

"Goodbye, Marceline." The Ice King sighed. "I'm sorry...if I've ever disappointed you, by not remembering."

The dark haired girl nodded, bowing her head. "It's okay. Just go." she smiled weakly as he floated off.

"Marcy!" came a call from inside.

Marceline smiled properly as she walked back up into the treehouse and everyone was sitting infront of BMO as Finn and Jake played a game.

Hunson had returned to the Nightosphere a while earlier and it was just four of them.

"Are you okay?" Princess Bubblegum asked, leaning forward on the sofa.

Marceline sat down next to her. "Yeah." she mumbled.

Bubblegum smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck, hugging her tightly. "We did it Marcy. He's gone."

She wrapped her arms tightly around Princess Bubblegum's waist and chuckled. "It's just us now, baby."

Bubblegum moved her hands up to Marceline's face and stroked it gently. "I love you."

Marceline kissed Princess Bubblegum's forehead. "I love you too." she said, softly. "From now on, everyday's a day off."

**A/N: I've got so much more fluff planned guys! It's going in a sequel story which will be out tomorrow. Thank you guys for sticking with me:3**


End file.
